Worthless Change/Transcript
(episode starts outside on a stormy night. Seconds later, the screen fades to black) series by Bryan N.: Object Madness (actual episode starts inside Puffball's house. Tennis Ball, Pufball, and Nickel can be seen. Puffbull shows up from behind TB) Puffbull: Yo! (?) Puffball! (cut to a close-up of Nickel and Puffbull) Nickel: Well you can definetly say that! You've never even been in a competition. Me myself and I though have been in both Inanimate Insanity and BFDIA! (Cut to behind the couch) You couldn't stand a chance! Puffball: Ha! You wish! (Cut to a close-up of Puffball and Puffbull) (?) Puffbull: Oh, really? Puffball: Really! Puffbull: Ah, okay! (Cut to Nickel and Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball is playing PAC-MAN) Nickel: Tennis, I'm back! What level are you on? Tennis Ball: Well, it's kinda hard to play, considering the he fact that we don't have arms! (PAC-MAN death sound is played) Oh no, I lost again! How awful. (cut to the side of the couch) Oh yeah, Nickel, can you go and get the mail? Nickel: What? Why do I always- Tennis Ball: (interrupting Nickel) Well now #1, it's your day, and #2, I'm playing this game, so like yeah! (Cut to Nickel walking. Pickaxe can be seen in a picture frame) Nickel: Ugh! Making me go and get the mail when he can do it with his own two feet! Ugh! (cut to the street. Nickel walks toward a mailbox.) Nickel: So let's see... (closeup on the mailbox) other mail, other mail, other mail...Tennis Ball's mail (he gets out a key, and opens the lock next to Tennis Ball's name) (cut back out to Nickel, walking away from the mailbox with some papers. Cut back inside) Nickel: Mail's here! But it's a lotta stuff. I doubt the invintation's here yet. Tennis Ball: Who said I was waiting for an invintation? (Penny is annoyed by Puffball and Puffbull's fighting) Penny: Oh my gosh, would you shut up? Nickel:Yeah you guys really need to stop fighting for once! Cup: And look at this mess! Puffbull: Yeah, Nickel! You were supposed to clean up! Nickel: Whatever! Cup: (she finds a paper labeled "INVITATION" and has a picture of Tennis Ball on it) What's this? OMG, it came! Tennis Ball: What? What came? Cup: (reading the invitation) You are invited to Insanity Island. Over there, you- Nickel: Woah, woah, woah! Wait, who's invitation for? Cup: (pushes Nickel down) Tennis Ball. Puffbull: Hey! I should've received one! Nickels: Yeah, you out of everybody! Cup: (pushes both away) Hold up! (continues reading) You will be competing in a 9-month con- Nickel: (he is near another paper, this time labeled "WARNING") Look! I found another one!! But it says completely different stuff. (reads note) P.S. We are not responsible for the damage you do to yourself. Tennis Ball: Oh, well that's just great. Nickel: What? You're not planning to die, are you? (At this point, horror sting plays as TB appears shocked.) (intro) (the six people are waiting on the street) Cup: Look, the bus Ian here! (bus stops in front of the six people) Tennis Ball: Okay, guys. It says I can bring others along with me. Penny: That's so cool, righ-? Tennis Ball: But it's limited. Penny: Oh. Tennis Ball: Anyway, get onto the bus. (cut to the bus interior) Penny: Ugh, this place is filthy! Nickel: They really did not think of a pendant bus you drive. Bottle Cap: Okay, I'm your bus driver for today. You'll be driven to Insanity Island. If you have a problem, get off! I'm also not a legit bus driver, and had three months of training, so make up your decision right now! Nickel: Yeah, I'm really okay with that...as long as we don't die or anything! Penny: Yeah. Puffball: I'm riding! (cut outside as the bus leaves. Cut back to the interior) Penny: So, what are we supposed to do on here for three hours? Cup: (she is seen with a laptop) Good thing I have my laptop! I could surely look up some YouTube videos on he- (Windows Vista/7 error sound is played) Wait what? Oh yeah, we're on a bus here. Nickel: Yeah, no- Cup: Hey bus driver, what's the internet password? Bottle Cap: Please stay seated on the bus. Cup: Well god, he's mean! hours later...... Penny: Oh my god, I'm so bored! Tennis Ball: Yes! I've got the solution to our bored problem! Penny: Really? Cup: What is it? Tennis Ball: Well, I was thinking, What if Nickel and Penny were to get next to each other? Nickel: W-what? Penny: Yeah, that's a great idea...not! Tennis Ball: Well it's either that, or we're going to die from bored-ness. Penny: Oh, come on! Don't you think your being a bit dramatic? Plus, all I heard is that it would make a portal to money. Nickel: That's really gonna change my mind from saying no, even though I didn't say no to begin with. Cup: Come on, Nickel! Please? We've been on this thing for too long and I want to see what happens! Nickel: Sorry, Cup. You're failing to understand me. I have this bubble, and there's a limit on how close I can get to someone. Plus, I am not ready to- (Cup pushes Nickel off-screen and toward Penny) (the bus explodes, leaving it airborne. It then crashes into Insanity Island, and the screen cuts to black) (a very loud noise can be heard) (a few seconds later, the screen fades to Pickaxe, Daisy, and Tack near the crash site) Pickaxe: Hello? Is somebody in there? Hello? Tack: What? No answer? Pickaxe: Obviously! Daisy: What bus number is this? Tack: 57. (the bus door then opens, causing Pickaxe to fall down on the steps. 1-2 seconds later, Tennis Ball and five other people are poured out of the bus) (Daisy and Tack look surprised. Scene pans to Tennis Ball and Pickaxe) Pickaxe: Tennis Ball! Tennis Ball: Pickaxe! Pickaxe: It's great to see you! Are those your friends? Tennis Ball: Yep! This is Cup, Puffbull, Puffball, Nickel and Penny. Pickaxe: Um...why did- Tennis Ball: It's a long story. Pickaxe: Well this is great then...I mean, I could simply come up with a solution right now. (a shot of Insanity Island being zoomed out behind Pickaxe is shown) Pickaxe: So now that we have teams, (Latte, Gamepad, Football, E.D. and Dice are shown) we can get on to the challenge! Latte: Um...we don't have teams. Pickaxe: Oh yeah, I forgot! Your in teams due to the time your bus came. Oh, if you must. You may switch teams if you want to. Daisy: (she is holding Latte) Hello guys! My name is Daisy, and I'm here to help out the team. And I'd like to be the team leader. (cut to Team A, as they look confused. Crickets chirp at this point) Daisy: (The crickets stop chirping) But only if you are okay with it. Dice: Sure, but I have a feeling I know- Pickaxe: What this is going to be about! (Cut to Pickaxe behind a mountain) So you guys are going to the top of Insanity Mountain! (explanation animation is shown) And since Nickel and Penny are both dead, each team is gonna have to carry one of their dead bodies to the top, so they can be recovered and you'll win. (explanation animation ends) Pickaxe: However, if you do not have all of your team members along with your coin, you'll lose. Any questions? (short silence) Pickaxe: So ready, set, GO! Daisy: Okay, team! I'm gonna try the best that I can do. I came up with this idea. We are going to ride on Puffball to the top of the mountain. Latte, Basketball, Dice, and Cup: Wha? Daisy: Oh, as long as it's okay with you, Puffball. Puffball: Um...it's fine by me! Cherry: Okay, let's go! Disc: So, how are we going to do this? Gamepad: Well, we have to get the whole team up the mountain, so... Disc: We can always walk! Candy Cane: Either that, or we can copy what the other team is...oh no! They're ahead of us! (dun dun dun sound is played as the camera cuts in 3 times at Team A. Cut to six contestants on Team B) Disc, Puffbull, Tack, E.D., Tennis Ball, and Football: *gasp* Tack: Guys! Enough talking, we need to go fast a possible! Football: (short silence) But what do we do?! Tack: (Puffbull, holding Penny, grows to mount size, and Tack gets on Puffbull) Get on Puffbull, you idiots! (Puffbull swoops in and grabs the other Team B members. Fade to Team A) Latte: Puffball, I think you went too high. (the scene fastly zooms out to show Puffball is very high up. Cut back to Puffball) Cherry: Yeah, like we can't even see the ground! Puffball: I can see the mountain from in front of you! (cut to Puffbull. Candy Cane has an idea) Candy Cane: Hey guys! I (pulls out a stick) came up with the perfect solution! (she throws said stick) (the stick hits Daisy, causing her and Nickel to fall off. The stick ends up in Cherry's mouth) Daisy: Ahh! Pickaxe (off-screen, on the megaphone speakers): Woah! Looks like one of the team members that's ahead have fallen off! Cup: Are you kidding me?! Cherry: Well, I see why she fell off, there isn't enough room up here! Cup: No, somebody keeps thowing (pulls up a stick) sticks! (she throws said stick) (the stick hits Football) Football: Yikes! (falls off Puffbull) Cherry: Hah! That's better! E.D.: Woah, woah! Wait, did somebody just fall off? Candy Cane: No. We're all here, I don't call anybody falling off! (Cut to Puffball. Cup grabs a stick from a tree and throws it) Puffball: Cup! Stop throwing sticks! Cup: Oh, I'm sorry. I guess the other team, like, deserves it. Dice: You know throwing sticks is only gonna waste time, right? Basketball: What time is there to waste? It all depends on Puffball, y'know. Cup: (Cup notices something) Puffball! We have to get to the bottom before your brother gets past us! Dice: Yeah! You obviously saw them fall off! Don't act oblivious. Puffball: I'm trying! Stop complaining! (Daisy, possibly what Cup noticed, is seen climbing the mountain while holding Nickel. Puffball then comes down, next to Daisy) Cherry: Whew, boy am I glad to see you! Latte: We have trouble finding you. Daisy: Yeah, I figured (throws Nickel on Puffball) walking up the mountain myself may help us win the challenge. Dice: Well, come on! We don't have time to waste! (Daisy jumps onto Puffball. Puffball then is weighed down) Latte: Puffball, why are you stopping now? Cup: She's just tired. Puffball: I can't only carry so much, you know? Cherry: Well duh! Somebody get off! it won't be me. Plus, can't you just fly the rest of the way? Cup: Will you leave her alone, Cherry? Cherry: Okay. We need a volunteer that can run the rest of the way! (kicks Cup off Puffball) (everyone around both gasp with their random faces (execpt Nickel, who is still dead). Cup lands with a high-pitched bell sound) Basketball: Cherry, why'd you do that?! Cherry: Look, we need to win! She probably weighed the most anyway! Dice: Well, Cup is kinda big. (cut to Football and Cup running, with Cup in the lead) Football: Give it up! You can run to save your life! Cup: That's what you think! (she runs faster) (Puffball is flying again) Puffball: Guys! Look, there's the finish line! (sped-up horror music plays as the finish line is shown) (everyone but Nickel, Puffball, and Team B gasp, then cheer) (Puffball speeds up away from Team B) (Daisy (possibly) throws Nickel to a large paper bag beside Pickaxe. Cut to Team A (execpt Nickel, Puffball, and Cup (who isn't present)) cheers again) (Cut back to Cup and Football. Football thought up of a plan. Cup is still running, but Football throws a rock at her, causing her to shatter and possibly die) Football: Haha! (passes the possibly dead Cup) (Football jumps and lands on the summit) Football: Haha! Cup: (she is seen intact again) Well it's about time you show up! Football: Wait, what the-? Cherry: Cup! The other team is here! Run as fast as you can! Cup: Oh, right. (both start running. a few seconds later, both jump toward the finish line. Cup crosses it, but gets shattered. However, she is still alive) Cup: Yay! I won! (Team A cheer again, and Football is in rage) Football: This is ridiculous! I'm the fastest out of all of you! Cherry: And that's why we won! (screen is black again. Elimination screen is shown) Pickaxe (off-screen): Well, I guess Team B, A.K.A. the loser team, is up for elimination. Do vote, it's a must! (elimination screen is shown for a few seconds before the credits are shown) (Episode ends here)